Leo's Ordeal
by Aneras713
Summary: Just elaborateing on what I wrote about in "Sarena in Wonderland". LeoxOC and one sided OCxOC dark . Rated T to be safe. If I need to adjust it let me know. For those of you who are wondering, not many, I WILL update!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I got bored and decided to elaborate on what I had written about in my "Sarena in Wonderland" story. I may or may not finish this. I'm just bored.

**That's not a really good reason to write an over 3,000 word story.**

yeah, I know _looks around _where are the guys?

**Mikey...**

Say no more.

**_sweatdrops _Disclaimer: She owns nothing.**

Enjoy

Leo's Ordeal

Sarena clutched at Leo like he was a life line. She was so scared. Leo smiled sweetly and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to his plastron. Sarena had always been afraid of the dark, probably as a result of being dumped down into the sewers so many years ago. Whatever the reason, it didn't matter to Leo. He was always there to love and protect her, even if they were stuck in this construction cave in. Leo really hoped that Raph and the other would fine them soon. He didn't know how much air they had and wasn't sure if it was enough for the two of them. Leo looked at his little sister who, though calmer than before, was still shaking with fear and had her eyes shut tightly. He went through his mind again and again, trying to think of a way to calm her down. At times like this he remembered what had happened before, after they had defeated the Utrom Shredder. When he had been so out of control he had almost destroyed Sarena, and with her now very unstable emotions it wouldn't have been much longer. He shuddered in fear as he remembered that time.

* * *

He wasn't sure how it happened. One second he was resting in the infirmary on the Utrom's home planet with Sarena snuggled comfortably at his side and the next his world had been shot into darkness. He didn't know what was happening. He couldn't hear, see, feel, or anything. It was like he didn't exist, but that's not what sent him into panic. What sent him into panic was the fact that he couldn't sense Sarena anymore, she was lost. He tried to call out for her, both mentally and verbally, but he couldn't do that either. He couldn't even sense his brothers who, although they all shared a link, he had never had sensed as strong as Sarena.

"How does it feel to be taken from everything you know and love?" A voice rang through the darkness. Leo didn't like it. It sounded like his, but it was darker, more evil. It was like that time they went to rescue Angel's brother. The creature had taken him over briefly, but Sarena had brought him back just in time. "It feels awful doesn't it?"

"Who's there?!" he yelled "Show yourself!" A chuckle rang out.

"If you insist." Suddenly standing before him was himself, only it wasn't him. This Leonardo had evil red glowing eyes and an evil smirk plastered on his face. Leo could sense a dark aura to him.

"Who are you?"

"I am your dark side, manifested when you were taken over by the creature and from Sarena's nightmare."

"What do you want?"

"I want to take your sister for myself." No way Leo was gonna let that happen. If anyone was going to have Sarena, it'd be him.

"Don't you touch her," he growled.

"You're not exactly in the position of authority anymore Leonardo," the double said. "I am, but don't worry. I'm not going to hurt her yet. I still have to pull off the good big brother act to gain her trust. When I do hurt her however it'll make her so scared of you that if you do ever get out, unlikely as it is, she won't even be able to be in the same room as you much less look you in the face." Leo felt his anger grow by the second. How dare this…this…shadow try to hurt his little charge. He wouldn't allow it. Sarena was too pure, too innocent to be tainted by the likes of him. "I'm afraid there's nothing you can do. You're trapped inside your own heart while I'm out in the real world waiting to claim your precious hot little princess." The double began to fade away. "Don't worry, I'll let you see her again, while I'm having fun with her." He chuckled and vanished, but not before he spoke one last time. "Remember my name, Shadow." He was gone, Leo was alone.

* * *

He didn't know how long it had been, days, weeks, months, years, hours? It all felt like eternity to him. He was slowly losing his grip on his identity. Leo knew that, if this kept up, someday he won't even be able to remember his own name, but he struggled to keep the face and name of his precious princess in his head at all times, to make sure he didn't lose her. He heard a scream ring through the darkness. Even as his memories were fading he still remembered that voice. It was Sarena, she was in danger. An image appeared before him. Sarena was trapped underneath his body while Shadow forced her into a rough kiss. It made his blood boil to see this. That should be him kissing her, gently, not this dark side of him.

"Leo, stop, let me go!" she screamed. Shadow smacked her across the face, hard. Leo's anger started to grow.

"You think I actually loved you?" Shadow asked her. "Why would I love a weak little brat like you? You're just a burden. I only looked after you because Master Splinter forced me to." That wasn't true at all. Master Splinter had told him to look after her, but he hadn't forced him to. He looked after her by his own free will, because she meant the world to him.

"Sarena! Don't listen to him! Everything he says is a lie!" She couldn't hear him. Ugly tears were dripping down her beautiful face, now marred by a big red three fingered hand print. "Shadow! Let her go!" He wouldn't listen. Shadow only smirked. He dipped a hand down to her waist and Leo looked away.

"What's wrong Leo? I thought you'd like seeing her in pleasure." Shadow's voice rang in his head.

"That's not pleasure, it's pain! You're hurting her!" Even if it was pleasure he wouldn't have liked it. He wanted to be the one to pleasure Sarena, in a way that only he could.

"Well I guess I could let you join in the fun." Sarena screamed and Leo felt a lot of pressure inside his lower plastron. He wasn't…he couldn't, this only made Leo's anger grow even more. The part he hated was that he was enjoying this. Shadow was tainting his secret love, he was feeling everything, and he was enjoying it. He couldn't let him finish. This was a dream, but he couldn't let Sarena's innocence be tainted either way. Hearing Sarena's screams of pain were the last thing Leo needed. His anger fueled the dormant powers locked within him and he pushed Shadow out of Sarena's head. The last thing he knew was Sarena waking up, covered in cold sweat, before the darkness took him back.

* * *

This happened many times and every time he was able to push Shadow out. He wanted nothing more than to gather Sarena in his arms and comfort her, protect her, keep Shadow far away from her, but other than force him out of her mind at the last second there was nothing he could do. He sensed a weakness in Shadow's aura and, while it startled him, used the opportunity to return to reality. When he opened his eyes Sarena was hanging from a broken staircase while a typhoon of water rushed bellow her. She looked so scared. He understood now, Shadow wanted him to get her to calm down before she fell. Though he hated being a part of Shadow's plan he had no choice. He had to save her.

"Sarena." She looked at him with scared eyes. He put on his best gentle big brother smile and soften his eyes from the hatred of Shadow to the love he had for his little charge. "It's alright, I've got you." Sarena seemed to sense that he was different than he had been recently because she smiled and took the hand he had offered her. It was sweaty, but other than that it was the skin he remembered so well. As he pulled her up he felt Shadow push him back into darkness. The last thing he saw was Sarena bright green eyes looking at him with happiness. He wished he could keep her that way.

* * *

A while later, at least he thought it was, Shadow pushed him forward into his body. It would have great if not for the fact that he hurt all over. He opened his closed eyes slowly and saw Sarena kneeling over him, worry etched on her face. His breath was shallow, something must have really happened for Shadow to make him come forth. He slowly, without thinking, raised his hand to let it travel up her arm to her cheek. It wasn't Shadow's doing, he could sense that, it was his own naturally instinct wanting to be closer to her. As he stroked her cheek Sarena sighed in bliss and placed her hand on his. Her eyes looking at him in love and trust. He smiled, glad that Shadow hadn't broken the trust she had with him.

"Leonardo." The word traveling from her lips was like heaven to him. No nicknames, no "big brother", it was just Leonardo. He couldn't ask for anything else at that moment, he could die happy, but Sarena made it one better. She placed her lips on his and whatever pain Shadow had received vanished from his body, the cold that had surrounded his heart was melting rapidly under the warm touch of his angelic princess.

'Please, if there is a god, let me stay until she opens her eyes again,' he prayed. Almost too soon the kiss ended, but Sarena didn't open her eyes.

"I don't want to wake up and find that this moment is a dream, everything else can go, but just this moment can stay for eternity." Oh how he wanted to scoop her up in his arms say sweet nothings in her ear and explain everything to her, but apparently he didn't need to. "I know something's wrong Leo. Something's making you act like…well…Raph," She said with a laugh. "I want you to know that no matter what happens I won't leave you. I'll stay by your side just so I can be with the real you again. I don't care about the nightmares because I know you're trying to stop them, but something's preventing you. I can feel your presence when they end, you stop them from becoming worse than they already are." She laid down on top of him, pulling him into a hug. Leo wrapped his arms around her. He had been wrong, this was all he could ever ask for.

"Sarena, I…" She placed her fingers on his mouth.

"Don't speak. I just want to stay with you."

"Then please don't open your eyes."

"I won't." He sat up the best he could and placed Sarena on his lap, rubbing her back in small circles.

"I don't know when and if I'll be back, but please know that I'll always love you and want to protect you. Even from myself."

"Leo." She opened her eyes. "I l…"

'Time's up.' Leo was pulled back into darkness.

"No, she was just about to.."

"To what? Tell you that she loves you?" he asked mockingly. "Why would she love a freak like you? You're a mutant turtle, she's a human. It would never work."

"She'd love me because I…"

"Love her?" Shadow's voice disappeared and Leo was left to contemplate on what had happened. Did Sarena really love him? He wished he knew for sure. Suddenly he felt an intense rage burst through the link. It was Sarena. It wasn't directed at Shadow, but whatever it was, it was driving her crazy with anger. After a while she seemed to run out of rage and that was the last thing he felt.

* * *

He could feel Sarena again. She was scared, Shadow had destroyed her so much that it had created a hole in her heart. Wait, a hole in her heart? That's it! That was how he'd get out. Leo summoned the last of his strength to push out of his body and into Sarena's heart. He fit comfortably inside the hole. It wasn't dark anymore. It was bright and warm. Everything that made up Sarena floated around him and filled him to the core. He would've gone to sleep right there and then if he hadn't remembered that he had a job to do. He peered through her eyes and saw what was going on. She had tried to run away and Shadow had caught her by grabbing her wrist roughly. Leo shook with rage. How dare Shadow touch her. He was too busy glaring at her to notice that Leo had escaped, but as long as he was connected to Sarena he could pull him back and maybe even her with him. Using the pendent as a medium he took slight control of her body and slapped Shadow with her free hand, hard.

Using her voice he said "You've changed Leo and I don't like! What's more you'll never see my face in the Lair again until you go back to normal!" He gave her back control to let her run. Sarena's eye grew large as she saw what she had done. Out of fear she ran for the bridge, ignoring Shadow's calls. She jumped off the bridge to the water bellow. Leo used the last bits of strength he had left to protect her from the water's crushing pressure as she hit it.

Sarena swam all the way from the bridge to the harbor. Already out of breath she leaped through the rooftops to her friends' apartment. When she got there she leaped through the open balcony window in the original trio's room and landed very unninja like on the carpet. Her friends gasped in surprise as Sarena, as thus Leo, fainted on the floor.

* * *

"Do you think she'll be alright Kimra?"

"I don't know I'm a designer not a doctor."

"It seems as though she's been through a lot, maybe we should call her brothers." No, he couldn't let Shadow know where they were. This was their only hiding spot. He had to do something.

"No." Her friends looked in surprise as Sarena slowly struggled to sit up. Leo was using what little strength he had to move her body and use her voice. "Please…don't tell them…I can't…" Leo's strength left him and Sarena slipped back into unconsciousness. '…Protect her yet.'

* * *

The next time Leo awoke Sarena was asleep in a futon in the original trio's room next to Kimra lying a few feet away. Leo smiled from inside her heart. He was glad his sister had such good friends that took care of her in her time of need. He quickly slipped into sleep with Sarena's warmth flowing all around him.

As he fell asleep he could of sworn he felt a breeze from the balcony window on her body and a three fingered hand brushing a stray hair from her forehead as an all too familiar voice said "I will withdraw: but this intrusion shall, now seeming sweet, convert to bitterest gall."

* * *

As I said before I may or may not continue, but I hope I do. Sorry for those of you who have been wondering about what the shell is taking me so long with that Valentine's Day story. I told you I get writer's block easily.

**_mutters _liar, you're just procrastinating again.**

What was that?

**Nothing!**

Read and Review. I'll do my best to work on something for the Valentine's story. I have the basic plot, but I can't get the filler stuff right.

**_mutters _Liar.**

Huh?

**Nothing**

_shrugs and leaves_

**Mikey broke the TV so now he's being chased by everyone, even Master Splinter. After all, Mikey did know that sensei's soaps were on in five minutes. _giggles_**


	2. Chapter 2

_The guys and Sarena are fast asleep while Master Splinter is visiting the Ancient One in Japan. A shadow crosses the floor of the Lair. The light from below the water shows it to be Aneras._

_whispering _shh, they're sleeping _brings out a megaphone and yells _I. AM. NOT. DEAD!

**All but Aneras: AHHHHH! _They all tumble out of their rooms with Leo landing on Sarena._**

Raph: Not yet! Who the shell gave her the key to the Lair?

_**raises hand**_

Raph: Rena, why?

**Seemed like a good idea at the time _sees where Leo's hand is _um...Leo...could you remove your hand please?**

Leo: _sees his hand is on her breast _Oh sorry _removes it and helps her up._

Don: Aneras, it's been two months. I thought you'd given up by now.

Writers block, couldn't help it. I am going back to camp soon and I wanted to get this online before then. Plus I'm going to Chicago on Friday.

Mikey: Why do we pay you to babysit if you're never around?

You don't, remember? You started hanging out with me while I wrote my stories so you stopped paying me. It's not like she needed it anyway.

Leo: What are you doing now?

I'm continuing the story I said I may not finish. Oh, that's right, you guys weren't there. You were chasing Mikey for blowing up the TV or something. Basicly it's about Leo and Rena dealing with Shadow, but mostly Leo. Oh, by the way sorry for confusing some people about Shadow's name. In the first chapter I put it as "Phantom" instead. I don't know what I was thinking, but it has been fixed.

**I'm surprised I didn't notice.**

You were staring at a picture of Leo at the time remember?

**_blushes _oh yeah.**

Mikey: Whose turn is it to do the disclaimer?

Raph: I don't know, Leo you do it.

Leo: fine, Disclaimer: She doesn't own anything.

**By the way, what was with the Shakespeare quote at the end of last chapter?**

My class had been reading "Romeo & Juliet" at the time and it seemed like a good line. Oh, fun fact. Did you know that Kimra has a cousin who lives with her named Tybalt?

**No**

Well she does now, one of these days I'll put him in here, but for now I might want to tell you that the last chapter ended in season four episode...what was it again?

Raph: You don't remember?

I don't like the first half of season four because it makes Leo so emo.

**Ditto**

Oh yeah, now I remember. It was "Dragon's Rising" I keep getting it confused with "Dragon's Brew" Enjoy! Oh, and thanks to my Beta Reader/ Friend SinsRose. There is a reason I spelling is my worse subject in English.

Mikey: You have a Beta Reader?

Leo's Ordeal

Chapter 2

The next time Leo woke up he was staring at the ceiling in the Lair. He sat up with a start. Had they been taken home? Looking around he saw that he was in the room he shared with Sarena, in his bed, in his own body. Had Shadow just been a dream? He looked down from his spot in the top bunk and saw his sweet little sister sleeping soundly in her bed, clutching her little Leo doll to her chest. Jumping down beside her he sat on her bed and brushed a stray hair from her face. She stirred and clutched the Leo doll tighter. Being skilled at such a young age (A.K.A Mutated) Sarena had sewn the Leo doll when they were two. Other than Leo himself it was the only thing that protected her from the endless stream of nightmares she usually had.

'Oh Sarena, what did I do to deserve a sister as sweet as you?' he thought to himself. Sarena blinked her eyes open and, as soon as she saw Leo, fell back against the wall in terror. So Shadow hadn't been a dream. She was really scared of him, just like he had promised. Leo felt his anger boil for a second before remembering his current task. He'd deal with Shadow later, but right now he had to earn Sarena's trust back.

"Sarena, it's okay. It's me," he said trying to calm her down.

"You're lying," she squeaked out. "You're not Leonardo. You trapped Leo inside his own heart. Give him back!" She threw her pillow at him and clutched her doll tighter to her chest. "I want my Leo back." Ugly tears fell from her eyes. At that moment Leo could feel his heart break. Shadow had made the Leo part of her personality become unstable which had caused her already unstable emotions to become even worse than he could sense they had been. He finally understood their current situation and, giving her the same look he had given her on that ledge before, placed a hand on her tear stained cheek.

"It is me," he said. He could sense everything happening inside her through the link. Sarena gasped as a familiar feeling, long thought vanished, spread through her body from Leo's hand. The feeling pulled at her heartstrings and mind, telling her that this really was her oldest brother sitting in front of her. A wide smile lit up her face as she jumped into his arms, grasping him for dear life.

"Leo, I'm so sorry. I tried, but…" He silenced her with a kiss on the lips and she instantly relaxed in his arms. When he broke the kiss he saw that biggest smile he'd seen her have since Shadow appeared.

"It's alright Rena. You tried your best, that's what matters. I'm proud of you for lasting as long as you did." Sarena looked around.

"Are we back in the Lair?" she asked.

"I don't think so," he answered. "I think we're in your mind."

"What?"

"When Shadow grabbed your arm I was able to use that as a passage way out of my body and into yours."

"So then, you're…"

"Yes, I'm inside your body." Sarena stared at him in a kind of shock. He should have expected this, but he had to tell her now. Her body was responding to his soul being inside her. He had to get her to open up to him completely or he'd be forced out. "Sarena listen to me. If you don't let me in I'll be forced back to Shadow." He could sense she didn't understand. She could feel his presence in her heart, they were in her mind, and his soul was inside her body.

"But, aren't you?.."

"Not yet, please." He could feel a tug on his soul already. Sarena smiled gently and opened up her heart, mind, body, and soul to Leo. They sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

Leo opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of the original trio's room. How long had they been out? It was already sunset.

"She's awake!" All of a sudden the girls ran to his side, worried for their friend.

"You okay Rena?"

"We were so worried."

"What happened?"

"Girls, enough," said Lilly. "Give her some room to breathe. Are you alright Sarenaty?" Leo nodded. Sarena was asleep again and he was controlling her body.

"You been asleep for three days," said Peej. "We're just lucky the school's pluming broke when it did."

'It sure does break a lot,' thought Leo looking at Bonnie, who had a sly and completely guilty look on her face, out of the corner of his eye.

"Let's go get Rena some tomato soup," said Bonnie.

"You guys go, I'll stay," said Kimra as the girls ran off. "Clever trick, using Shadow's lust for Sarena against him Leonardo." Leo was shocked. How had Kimra figured it out?

He let out a small chuckle. "What gave me away?"He asked.

"Your eyes," she said bluntly. "Sarena's are wide green. Yours are narrow brownish blue."

"Sarena calls them a bluish brown."

"Where's Sarena?"

"She's still asleep, exhausted from having to deal with that thing in my body."

"You mean Shadow?" Leo looked at her in shock. "I scanned your minds while you were asleep, pretty interesting."

"Well, what do we do now?"

"This isn't going to last forever."

"What?"

"I'm part witch remember? I know these things. When a soul leaves it's living body whatever's possessing it still has a hold on it, even when the soul has found a willing host. The hold the possessed has is the soul's blood. As long as every drop remains in the body the possessed can pull the soul back just by touching its host and can even pull the host's soul in with it." That couldn't happen. Leo refused to let Sarena be in danger of that thing anymore. "However, if Sarena drinks at least a litter of your blood the hold Shadow has will disappear." Leo looked at her in mild disgust.

"And how is Sarena gonna get close enough to him to drink my blood?" Kimra shrugged. Looking down Leo saw, for the first time, that Sarena's body had changed. It was an inch taller and her hair was its original length. Anything green she had on was now blue including her mask, which lay beside him. From a mirror a few feet away he could see that her features were sharper, but she still had the same frail air that she always had.

"Must be a side effect of your two souls sharing a body," Kimra explained. At that moment the girls came back in with the soup. Leo realized that he and Sarena were hungrier than he thought they were and ate it all. It wasn't Sarena's home cooking, which he was used to, but it was still pretty good.

'You should probably rest more Rena, you'll need your strength for school," said Peej taking the bowl.

"When it reopens that is," said Bonnie.

"Let's leave her alone for a while," said Lilly leading the girls out. Kimra followed, but then turned back to Leo.

"I won't tell them if you won't." Leo nodded and she left.

'Leo?' Sarena appeared next to him in spirit form, like he and their brothers used to all the time when she was in middle school. Letting out a small yawn and rubbing an eye Leo couldn't help but think she was almost too cute. 'I'm worried about the others being alone with Shadow.' He nodded.

'I am too Rena, is there anything your powers can do to help?' he asked. Sarena thought for a moment and nodded with a smile.

"I can make a clone." Sarena brought her powers forth and, mixing it with Leo's, made a fully functional, human clone.

"Don't worry you two, I'll keep your brothers out of trouble," she said.

"Thanks Luna." With that Luna leaped towards the rooftops and out of sight. "Hopefully the guys will be fooled." Leo nodded in agreement.

"You heard the girl's sis; we should probably get some sleep. You might have school tomorrow."

"Key word here being might, but as always you're right. Goodnight big bro." As she fell asleep Leo sighed. He wished she could call him something else besides "big brothers". He liked it and all, but he wished they were something more.

"Goodnight Sarena." He laid his head down and fell asleep.

* * *

Leo and Sarena watched from behind the stairs as Luna laughed with their brothers at Don and Mikey's joke. They had to admit, Luna posing as Nobody's "sidekick" was a great idea. Now that she had the guys' trust all they had to do was get her into the Lair and there was only one way that would happen. If Sarena permitted it, since it was already established that Luna was her friend from school, the guys couldn't say no. Leo just had to make sure she stayed away from Shadow. Sarena, however, wanted at least one of their brothers to know they were alright ahead of time and there was only one who was close enough, Raphael. Leo snuck up behind their brother and slipped their hand into his.

Before Raph could react they both said through her lips "Goodbye Raph." He froze and they slipped their hand out. When he turned around he couldn't see them because they were in her old hooded cloak that made her invisible. They silently moved away from their confused brother and went to the ledge opposite him in full view of everyone. As they pulled out her broom he saw Shadow staring right at them with a hungry look in his eyes, but shook it off as paranoia.

Letting Sarena takeover he waited as she took off the hood, making her visible and yelled "Hey Luna!" Everyone stared at her in shock. "Keep an eye on them for me!" With a wink she leaped off the roof and Leo took over as she used her broom to fly. With one last look towards their brothers they steered the broom back to the girls' place.

* * *

He didn't know how she had talked him into this. Answer: When it came to her he was weak.

Things had been going well the past few weeks. Luna earned her keep with the guys by cooking and cleaning for them. Leo was enjoying being in Sarena's school and was eternally grateful that she had not chosen gym as an elective. The last thing he needed was to grope her or worse…surprisingly Sarena had let him sing during her concerts and, he had to admit, he had done a pretty great job. The only problem they really had was that now they had to eat enough food for two people, but other than the fact that Lilly was getting worried about Sarena's weight, which they had assured her many times was not a problem, it wasn't a huge deal. Now she had somehow convinced him to agree to spend Halloween with their brothers despite the danger of Shadow. He could remember his initial protest even now.

_He had been helping her with her homework on the floor of the girls' room when she popped the question._

_'What!'_

_'Please Leo, it's only for one day and we can go trick or treating like we used to. Plus it might help us find a way to sever Shadow's hold on you.'_

_'Sarena it could be dangerous. If Shadow got a hold of you then I…I don't know what I'd do.'_

_'Pwease Big Bwotha?' She stared at him with sad puppy dog eyes on full blast. Leo stared at her immense cuteness for a second before giving in._

_'Okay, fine.'_

_'Thanks Leo.' She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went back to her homework._

'But then Kimra had to dress her didn't she?' Unfortunately, or was it fortunate? Leo couldn't decide, Kimra had dressed her as an incredibly sexy witch. Right down to fish nets, extremely mini skirt, tight large V-neck tank top, collar, and high heels. The only things he insisted on was that she wear her mask and keep her dagger with her. If Shadow tried anything he had to be prepared. 'She's just doing this to torment me, isn't she?'

'Are you okay Leo?' Sarena was currently in control of the body having followed Luna to April's apartment. While Luna was talking to the guys about her giving them another chance she was under the window trying to keep her witch hat and cape from being seen. 'I know it's embarrassing looking like this. I don't know what Kimra was thinking.' From his spot next to her in spirit form he could make out a small blush on her face in the darkness. Leo felt his face heat up looking at her barely covered form.

'It's alright Rena, It's not like it's your fault,' he said looking away. 'Just stay away from Shadow, okay. He'll have a field day seeing you like this.'

'Yeah, I think that might've been Kimra's intention. Man, it's how do girls wear these high heels. I've only worn them for five minutes and they're already annoying the shell out of me.'

'I don't think that was her actual intention,' he thought to himself.

_He had cornered Kimra before they had left with Luna for April's._

_'Why did you have Sarena dress like this Kimra?'_

_'No reason, I just thought you'd like it. I mean from the way you were trying not to look at her while she was putting it on it's not hard to see that you do.' Leo blushed hard at that. 'Dude, relax. It's Halloween, she's supposed to dress up and she can't just wear the same thing she wears everyday of the year.'_

_'You do know you're talking to a green guy who wears a mask everyday of the year.'_

_'Touché.'_

"Sarena." They looked up and saw Luna leaning out from the window. "You can come in now." She moved out of the way as Sarena grabbed her broom. "Now remember guys, no molesting her."

Leo took the liberty of wrapping the cloak around her to hide her body from view as he heard Raph say "Luna, she's our little sister. Why would we do that?" Taking great care with the high heels on, Sarena slowly made her way into the room.

"Hi guys," she said before she was pulled into a tight green hug.

"Rena, are you okay?"

"Where have you been?"

"We were so worried."

"Guys give the girl some room to breathe." The guys let go of her at Luna's words. Leo happened to notice that Shadow was giving her a dirty look and glared back.

"What's with the cloak Sarena?" Don pointed at the said item. Sarena blushed.

"I just don't want you guys to see. Kimra made me wear this. It's kind of embarrassing," she said.

"Come on, how bad could it be?" said Raph. Looking at Leo's spirit form out of the corner of her eye she sighed and opened the cloak, putting it over her shoulders. Their brothers' and Shadow's eyes were bulging out of their skulls as they saw her outfit. "Woah."

"Rena, Wha What are you wearing?" Don asked. Rena blushed again. Leo could see Shadow licking his lips at the sight of her and shook with anger.

"Who knew Kimra had such a dirty mind." Said Mikey. Shadow came up next to her.

"Nice to see you again little sister." He tried to touch her waist, but Leo took over and pulled away before letting her take control.

"Oh, yeah I forgot. Don't touch her Leo," Warned Luna. "She's still a little scared of you." Shadow snarled quietly and returned to his katas.

"Hey sis, check it out!" exclaimed Mikey holding up the pumpkin he had been working on. "A Leo o'Lantern."

* * *

As the demons flew out of the portal it emanated a high pitched sound that made Sarena's ears hurt.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!"

"Rena!"

"What's wrong?" Instead of answering she knocked Shadow through the wall, out of the room, and into the hallway, but before he could take advantage of it he felt a sharp prick on his neck.

"No!" He tried to push her away, but her grip had become too strong. From what Leo could tell in her mind the high frequency noise had caused her to become crazy for the blood of the person she cared for the most, which apparently was him. She had become a vampire. As she calmed down she removed her new fangs from his neck and gently licked the two tiny wounds she had caused to heal them with her magic. She pulled back and kissed his lips, removing the blood from her and turning her back to normal. Shadow smirked and whispered "I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." Sarena quickly realized what she was doing and pushed away from him. Kicking her high heels off Leo took over and ran down the hall, leaving the concerned yells of their brothers and Luna in their wake.

As they ran he could've sworn he heard Shadow say "The hold may be gone Leonardo, but I will get your precious little princess. One way or another."

* * *

Well...

**You waited two months to post this?**

Yep sorry.

Don: And you woke us up why?

Because I wanted to? _smiles innocently_

Raph: I hate you. You know that right?

Yep.

Leo: Come on Rena, let's go back to bed. _grabs her hand gently_

Raph: To sleep or do you have other plans for our sister Leonardo?

**blushes**

Leo: _blushes and glares at Raph _I've told you, we are too young. We're only...

Don: _interrupts _sixteen, but mature wise we're adults...except for Mikey.

Mikey: Hey!

ENOUGH! _The room goes silent _Let's discuss this some other time, like when we're not doing a story.

Don: Right, sorry. Read and Review!

Leo: If you have any questions about Sarena or anything else please PM her.

Later!

Raph: Whatever

I have a dress and I 'm not afraid to use it.

Raph: ...You wouldn't dare.

_holds up the dreaded green Victorian dress with red frills and smirks. It shows signs of being torn apart, but perfectly restored to it's original horror _Try me.

**I thought we were over this gag.**


	3. Chapter 3

I am SO sorry this has taken so long.

Raph: No your not.

ZIP IT!

Mikey: _muttering _definitely woke up on the wrong side of the coffin this morning.

Don: I'd say she's PMSing.

SHUT IT! _calming down _anyway I was going to put this on yesterday, but my stupid sister hogged the computer all night watching "Edward Scissorhands"

**Oh, I love that movie! Tim Burton is such a great director.**

Yeah he is....QUIT TRYING TO BOND WITH ME!

Leo: _whispering _I think someone needs a nap. Don, you still have that knock out gas we used on you sometimes while Master Spilnter was in cyberspace?

Don: _Nods and goes to get it._

**So Aneras, how was your Halloween?**

Fine I guess, I couldn't go trick or treating because my parents say I'm going through a "Transitional phase" where I need to stop going out on Halloween despite the fact that it's like my favorite night of the year, so I passed out candy in a last minute witch costume instead.

**...Okay _whispers _hurry up Don.**

Anyway, about the story...

Raph: Disclaimer: She owns nothing!

Don: _blasts Aneras with knock out gas._

_faints_

Leo: Enjoy

Leo's Ordeal

Chapter 3

"You're absolutely sure she's safe?" Kimra and Leo were on the roof of the apartment discussing the current situation.

"Of course she is. What I want to know is why you have this need to protect her," she said. "It can't just be because she's your little sister." Leo was thankful that Sarena was asleep, she didn't need to hear this. "Well?" Leo knew from Sarena that it was best not to try Kimra's patience, but this was something he really didn't want to admit, not when Sarena was so near asleep or otherwise. Besides Kimra knew already, why was she trying to get him to admit it? "Leo, I think Sarena told you that I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Yes," he whispered more to himself than to her.

"Yes what?" she asked.

"I I love her, more than I'd ever admit." What was wrong with him? Why was it so hard for him to say he loved Sarena?

"Because she's also your sister." He opened his eyes not realizing he had closed them. "You're worried that she won't love you anymore if she found out, not even as a brother. That being the case you're trying your best to just be her big brother." Kimra leaned over to whisper in his ear with an evil grin on her face. "How long do you think you can control yourself? How long do you think it'll be until you have to have her like Shadow did?" That's when Leo self control snapped. He pushed Kimra away from him so hard she fell backwards.

"Don't ever compare me to him," he demanded. "Don't ever try to twist the fact that I love her and would die for her if I'd have to with that demon's lust." Kimra smiled and picked herself up.

"And with that I official withdraw my crush on you." Leo looked confused. "Yeah, I've had a crush on you for a while now, but knew you'd never go for me since you already had someone you were in love with. I just wanted you to admit it out loud before I got over you." She smiled. "Sarena's lucky to have a guy like you watching over her." She began to walk to her apartment window. "You do realize that even though they have crushes on her friends your brothers haven't gotten over their crush on her. Just remember that."

"Kimra, why are you doing this?"

"I just want to get you two together. Sarena's one of my best friends and I want her to be happy. It just so happens that you make her happy." She disappeared leaving Leo alone. Leo went back into the girls' apartment and as soon as his head hit his pillow he was in the mind he shared with his little charge. She was tucked into the covers of the bed, her lips slightly parted. It took all the control Leo had been able to wrestle back to keep from kissing her right there. Sarena stirred as she sensed his presence.

"Leo?" He looked into her half lidded eyes as she sat up slowly waking from the realm of dreams. He couldn't take it anymore. He had already lost his control once today and the little he had gotten back was now gone. Placing one hand next to her and another beneath her chin he closed his eyes and covered her lips with his own. He felt her stiffen at first, but then relaxed as she kissed back. Gathering back his control he broke the kiss reluctantly and she moaned in disappointment. Leo turned to go to his bed above her when she grabbed his arm. "Sleep with me." He knew the request was completely innocent, but he couldn't stop the images coming to his, their mind. He quickly banished them, remembering who he shared a mind with, and lay next to her as she snuggled into his plastron. Leo wrapped an arm around her as they fell asleep.

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No I'm not going just because you keep saying…"

"Please?"

"No!"

Unknown to the two siblings Don and Kimra had made a plan to get Sarena back in the Lair. The two had arranged a sleep over to, at the very least, get Sarena to talk to her brothers again. Sarena, however, was determined to keep her (Leo's) promise of not showing her face in the Lair until Shadow was gone which was why she had had Luna bring Mikey's hockey mask from when they went to the Super Slam Hockey game with Casey.

"Come on, it'll be fun." The girls were packed and ready to go, but the two Splintersons, now wearing the hockey mask, still needed convincing. "Besides, if you don't agree we'll just drag you down there," said Kimra. They still wouldn't move.

* * *

"You know Donny if you were expecting company you shouldn't have planned the sleepover." When they got there Miyamoto Usagi and his friend Gennosuke had just arrived from dimension 2nd Earth. The girls had had to drag Sarena to the Lair in the end, but they had managed to get her there none the less.

"Usagi?" she asked. Leo then took over for two reasons, 1. Shadow was there and 2. He was hoping his friend would be able to recognize him.

"Rena-chan, I was just about to ask where you were." Usagi called her Rena-chan because, and Leo thought this was obvious, he had a small crush on her. They had met at the same time that Leo had met him at the Battle Nexus. He suddenly felt a little awkward about being in Sarena's body with his friend calling her Rena-chan.

"You see Sarena and Leo are kind of in the middle of a fight, I know it's hard to believe, but…" Raph trailed off.

"Okay I think I'll catch up with you guys later," Casey said as he left. Don explained to him later that Gen had called Casey a monkey.

"Hey Luna where are you going?" asked Mikey as Luna headed for the door.

"I assume Donatello remembers that tonight's my night off." She winked at Leo and then left.

"That's right," Don remembered. "I let her go visit a friend for the night so that Sarena could stay."

As they left to show their guests around Usagi placed a hand on Leo's shoulder and whispered "Good to see you again Leonardo-san." Leo's eyes widened, he had recognized him.

* * *

"So, how do you like the Tortuga Siblings' Big Apple Tour so far?" Now that the hockey mask was gone Leo had put Sarena's bangs in front of his face to hide his eyes from his brothers. Even though it was a slight change one of them, especially Don, would clearly notice that his eyes were no longer their original wide green.

"Pshh, tourist." Leo nodded in agreement not really listening. His attention was more focused on Shadow.

"Hey Rena, you okay?" He raised his eyes a bit. Don was staring at him with a look of concern on his face. He nodded. As the tour went on he kept closer to Usagi hoping that being closer to his friend Shadow would keep away and it seemed to work. Having someone besides Kimra know their situation filled him with relief, even if he didn't completely know the situation.

'Leo, do you really think Usagi knows?' Sarena asked.

'He said my name directly to me, I'm assuming so,' he assured her.

* * *

They got back a little while later and automatically Mikey asked "Are you gonna cook dinner Rena?"

"Of course Mikey, why wouldn't I?" Leo asked in her voice.

"Cause you haven't been here in so long," explained Raph.

"Yeah, we were starting to think you didn't care about us anymore," said Mikey. Leo smiled and, as he had now put the mask back on, patted his little brother on the head. Walking to the kitchen Sarena took back control of the body.

'Better let me handle this one Leo. Remember what happened the last time you tried to cook?' she reminded him. That dinner had included a small explosion, mashed potatoes, and Don swore that, whatever they were having for vegetables, his moved.

'It was one time and I was tired, that's all.'

"Rena-chan." They turned and in the kitchen door way was Usagi. "I'd like to speak with you alone. I'll wake you before dawn." With that he rejoined the others.

'Usagi?'

* * *

That night Leo and Sarena slept on the couch while Usagi slept in Sarena's old bed under Shadow. The girls slept with their crushes, Gen slept in Mikey's room, and Kimra slept in Don's.

Usagi examined the room that, until recently, belonged to both his crush and his friend. In the front half of the room there was a bunk bed and a screen where he assumed Sarenaty kept her clothes. On the other half of the room was a desk, presumably for Sarenaty to do her schoolwork, some bookshelves, katanas, a few candles, and, on one bookshelf, there was two white roses in a blue and green painted vase. One was alive and well, the other seemed withered and near death. Next to the bunk bed was an end table with three photos on it. Usagi examined each. One had her entire family in it, another was of her and her human school friends, but it was the one in the middle that stood out the most. It was a picture taken a year ago of Sarenaty and Leonardo together, him holding her in a loving embrace. It was obviously meant to show how much care this brother had for his little sister, but Usagi could see it showed how much love Leonardo had for Sarenaty. He climbed into Sarenaty's old bed while Shadow climbed into the one above him.

Later that night just before dawn Usagi careful made his way out of the room and down to where Sarenaty/ Leonardo slept. Sitting on the arm of the couch he gazed at his crush's sleeping form. Wanting to brush a stray hair from her face, but knowing that Leonardo might be in control he instead nudged her gently to wake her and sure enough he was greeted with narrow blue eyes instead of wide green.

"Leonardo-san, I thought it best we speak," he explained. Leonardo nodded and brought himself to a sitting position.

"What is it Usagi?" he asked. While Usagi found it odd that his friend was speaking through his sister's body he brushed that notion aside for now.

"Is Rena-chan listening?" he asked. After a short pause Leonardo nodded and seeing a greenish gray misty shape next to Leonardo, Usagi knew his words were true. "It's about this creature controlling your body."

"We call him Shadow," Leonardo responded.

"Yes, Shadow. If this thing is in any way a threat to Rena-chan I want to help," he said. Leonardo sighed.

"Look Usagi," he said "I know you have a crush on Sarena." Usagi was about to say something, but Leonardo held up his hand to stop him. "I must warn you...I love her too and I will not give her up, without a fight, to anyone." Usagi smiled.

"I know you love her Leonardo. It was painfully obvious, seeing the way you reacted when your brothers pushed the two of you under the mistletoe last Christmas," he explained. Usagi stood. "There is someone I like back in my world and, although do still have a crush on her, I will not fight you for Rena-chan affection." Leonardo looked confused, but Sarena next to him seemed even more confused. Almost as though she had missed out on about half of their conversation. "It is obvious that she is in love with you." When he looked back at him it was Sarena's eyes he was looking at.

"Thank you Usagi," she said. "For understanding enough to let me be with Leo." Usagi smiled and brushed a stray hair from her face.

"I'd do anything for you Rena-chan, but Leonardo is always here as I am not," he said. "Besides, he is much more worthy of you than I am." As he saw her struggling not to yawn, he lay her down on the couch and covered her with the blanket. The now bluish gray misty shape wrapped itself around her and nuzzled her cheek. "Go back to sleep Rena-chan," he said. "I will keep Shadow from disturbing you." He left.

* * *

'Leo, are you alright?' she asked. Her brother seemed a little tense as he wrapped his arms around her. In his spirit form it wasn't the same as when he was flesh, but it was still warm. He gently kissed her eye lids to close them.

'I'll be fine Sarena, just go back to sleep.' Sarena was a little worried, and Leo knew it. He hadn't let her hear most of the conversation and she hated it when her brothers kept something from her. Leo lifted her chin so that she'd look into his eyes. 'I promise someday I'll tell you, but for now please go to sleep,' he begged her. While it amused her that Leo had, almost uncharacteristically, begged she closed her eyes and snuggled into her brother's plastron as they began to enter their shared mind.

"The sharpest blade in all the lands is useless in untrained hands, but I wonder what they say of overtrained hands..."

* * *

Later in the afternoon, they had stopped a assassin warthog named Koijiro and Gen and Usagi were preparing to take him back to their world. The two siblings didn't stick around to watch them leave. They said a quick good bye to Usagi before disappearing into the shadows outside the Lair, having already said goodbye to their brothers earlier. Removing the hockey mask, Sarena took one last look at the Lair's entrance as Usagi began to enter the portal and when she turned back Leo pushed back into their mind. Directly in front of Leo was Shadow. Not giving him a second, Shadow grabbed Leo and slammed him against the nearest wall. Leo winced in pain as the stone met his back.

"I'm surprised you haven't done anything to her yet. I'd assume it'd be torture to be in the body of the girl you love and not being able to do anything," Shadow said keeping his voice low. Leo glared back at him and gulped nervously. He had gotten used to being in a girl's body, though it had required a few months of therapy courtesy of Kimra, but Shadow was right. Though he'd never admit it, he was going crazy being in Sarena's body. His prized self control was the only thing keeping him from losing it. Sure he'd broken a few times, but he had never fully snapped. "How long do you think you can control yourself? What will you do if you can't" Can you protect her from me and yourself? Think about it." He dropper Leo to the ground and began to walk back into the Lair.

"Shadow," Leo said. The being turned to look at him. "I swear on my life, I will control myself, I'll get my body back, I'll destroy you and keep Sarena safe forever. There's nothing you can do that will keep me from her. The two of us are one now and forever." With that Leo snuck away into the shadows and out of the sewers. Shadow looked on with a smirk.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

**Well Aneras is still knocked out so I guess we'll just leave before she wakes up. Hope you all enjoyed the story.**

**All: Later! _leaves_**

_wakes up _I'm gonna kill them for this. Anyway I know I said the deadline for "Valentine's Day Spell would be Thanksgiving, but I haven't even started the chapter yet and I have no idea what to write since my beta reader has gone AWOL and my romance expert and I aren't friends anymore. It may take a little longer than expected, but I'll try to get it out before 2010 starts. As for my other two stories, "Coraline" is almost finished and I'm about 2/3 done with "The Cat's Meow" They should be out before Thanksgiving. This time I promise. I have practice tests coming up for Math, Bio, and English so they'll cost me about a week, maybe less. Thank you and, yes I know it's a little late but, Happy Halloween.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry it's been taking me so long. I just finished up mid terms, I spent the weekend with some friends from out of town, and my math class drives me insane...any questions?

Raph: Yeah, why are you such a bitch?

Watch the language Rapheal! And to answer your question...I just love torturing you.

**She's just been watching too many slapstick cartoons.**

I have not!...Just Animaniacs clips off of YouTube.

Don: Not to mention you've been procrastinating so long because you've been watching, Tales From The Crypt...

It was ten episodes.

Don: Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century...again.

I want to know how it ends.

Don: Loonatics Unleashed.

It's a good show, and I like Tech.

Leo: More than me?

Of course not Leo, you're still my numoro, I'm pretty sure I spelled that wrong, uno favorite cartoon character. Mickey's got nothing over you.

Mikey:...That's gonna spark a lot of angry emails.

**Disclaimer: She owns nothing, and Tech is pretty cool...but she's right, Leo rocks!**

Raph: You're just saying that cause you're engaged to the guy.

**Don't be ridiculous Raph.**

Leo's Ordeal

Chapter 4

Sarenaty looked out the balcony window of the trio's room as the sun set over Manhattan, Leo by her side. She sighed as she watched her brother with a brooding look on his face. It had been two weeks since Usagi left and whatever had happened when they left the Lair seemed to upset the older mutant. When she tried to ask him about it, he had simply said that it was nothing, but Sarena wasn't sure. It seemed like Leo had been keeping much from her recently, ever since they started sharing her body. At first she thought that it was due to the awkwardness of being a boy in a girl's body, but Leo didn't seem to mind it very much. He did, however, seem relieved that she had chosen study hall instead of gym and, to be honest, so was she. While she had originally passed up gym to avoid the dreaded swim days, which would reveal her powers when she turned into a mermaid, it now served to prevent Leo from seeing anything he didn't need to see. She blushed at that, even with her bandages still tightly wrapped around her chest.

"Leo?" She timidly touched his see through shoulder as he was in spirit form. He flinched and she pulled back. "What's wrong?" He turned to her, not making eye contact.

"Nothing, everything's fine," he replied. Sarena was fed up. She gently grabbed his face in her hands and turned it to face hers.

"You're lying, what's wrong?" She asked again. When he averted his eyes she tried again. "Leo, why are you hiding something from me?" An idea came to her head and she put on her best sad puppy dog face. "I thought you trusted me," she whimpered. That got his attention.

"Rena, it's not that I don't trust you…" he started.

"Then what is it?" She turned his face so that he looked her in the eyes. "Why do you feel the need to hide things from me?" He grabbed her shoulders and held her up an inch to eye level.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Sarena's eyes grew at her brother's exclamation. He put her down. "I can't lose you again, not again." There were tears in his eyes. This shocked the teen-aged kunoichi, it had been years since she had seen him cry. "I don't want to lose your trust in me. I care about you too much." Sarena lifted Leo's head up to her's and, without thinking, licked the tears from his eyes.

* * *

Leo was in shock. He didn't even know he was crying until he felt Sarena's tounge on his cheek.

"You're not going to lose me Leo. I'll always be here for you," She said. Sarena wrapped her arms around his spirit form and snuggled into his plastron.

"What if I did what he did?" He pulled her back to look at him. Confusion was written all over her face. "What if I did to you what Shadow tried to?" He saw his sister's eyes grow and a small blush form on her face.

"I...I'd...I'd let you," she said turning her head away. Her face was now the color of Raph's mask.

"What?" he asked. He had heard her, but he wanted to make sure.

"If there...was anyone I'd allow to...to...to take my...to love me." She turned her face to see his reaction. "It'd be you, Leonardo." He could feel a blush form on his face. If she used his full name, it meant she was dead serious. Was it just because they had such a strong bond? or did...could she really love him? Like he loved her.

"Sarena, do you...love me?" He had to know. She was silent and looked away, which was not the answer Leo was looking for. He took one of his hands off her shoulders, tucked it under her chin, and used it to gently turn her head to him. "Sarenaty, do you love me?" If possible, her blush got darker. She put on a soft smile.

"Of course I do, we're family." Also not the answer he was looking for.

"No, not like that. I mean." He couldn't believe he was asking her this, but her confession filled him with need for her and he had to know. "Do you love me like lover, like a boyfriend?" Sarena was silent, as if trying to find to right words.

"Leo...Leo I..." She started, but at that moment the two of them felt a sharp stinging pain in their side. Right over where the Shredder had slashed her months before. The before almost unnoticeable scar had opened and was bleeding like crazy. Sarena screamed and fell to the floor. Leo keeled at her side and tried to take most of the pain away from her through the link, but much still got through. The trio and Kimra, having heard the scream, burst into the room. Leo disappeared into Sarena's mind as their eyes focused on their ailing friend. He could clearly feel it now, through their connection to Luna. Shadow had slashed her when she tried to stop him from hurting Master Splinter.

'Her scar is opened,' he heard her friends say.

'We can't bring her home, we promised.'

'I'll try to do something. The three of you out." He heard the door close. 'You can come out now Leo.' He reappeared in the now empty room, save for Sarena and Kimra, who was kneeling over her friend.

Leo gently lifted Sarena up to him and kissed her, her scar re healing as her pendent began to glow. When it was fully re healed he could feel her lips pressing back on his, but he ended the kiss before it went too far, much to Sarena's disappointment. Sending his emotions through the link, he quickly put her into a dreamless sleep.

"What happened?" she asked. Leo took over Sarena's body.

"Shadow, he hurt Luna and it was transferred to Sarena," he replied. His hatred of Shadow was now stronger than ever. All he could do was hope he didn't take Luna to his advantage to hurt his little princess.

At that moment, the girls walked back into the room.

"Leonardo, yes we know it's you, I think it's time you and Sarenaty find out what's happening at the Lair," said Lilly. Leo was surprised, he knew how Kimra knew, but how did the trio find out?

"We've seen you and your brothers in spirit form back in middle school," explained Bonnie.

"Whatever's happening is your business and we didn't want to pry," added Peej. "But what happened to Sarena just now is a sign that things have gone out of hand, even with Luna there." Leo sighed. They were right. A knock came from the balcony window. It was Luna.

"Shadow is being sent to Japan for "extra training"," she proclaimed as she entered. This wasn't good. It was bad enough when Shadow was with their brothers, but now he'd be all alone. Who knows what he would do?

"I don't trust Shadow alone, someone has to go with him," Leo said.

"Bonnie," five said in agreement.

"Why me?" the blond asked.

"Because you're due for some vacation time from the pizzeria. Just mess with the plumbing again, and don't try to lie your way out that accusation we know it was you," said Lilly. Bonnie let out a nervous chuckle.

"And Raph and Mikey," the blond confessed.

* * *

Sarena and Leo were sitting in the warehouse above the Lair, waiting for some word from Bonnie, who had left with Shadow two days before. As soon as they heard from her, Luna would come up and Sarena would take her place. At least until Shadow came back that is.

"Sarena, I know you don't know what's going on..." he started.

"I know what's going on Leo, I could hear what was happening through the link," she said. "Why do think I didn't ask why we weren't in school or where Bonnie was?" Leo wasn't shocked this time. They had shared a body for almost three months, he had experienced her life outside her family. They had grown closer as a result, but Sarena was now avoiding his question from before. That worried him. What if she didn't love him? It would wreck the relationship they had now. Suddenly, a sharp pain entered his head and, in turn, hit Sarena as well. "What's happening?" Leo didn't answer. The two mutants then passed out on the warehouse floor.

* * *

Sarena felt her head throb as she awoke. She could feel Leo awake next to her. He was solid.

"Rena?" he asked clutching his head. "You alright?" She nodded.

"Not for long you won't." The two lifted their heads. Shadow was standing behind them.

"Shadow, what are you doing here? Where are we?" Leo demanded. Sarena scooted closer to her older brother, away from the demon that wore his face.

"Don't you recognise your own mind Leonardo?" Shadow asked. Now that he mentioned it, the room they were in did look like what Leo had described as his mind. All five of them went into similar rooms when they meditated. The only problem was that it was twisted, changed to Shadow's liking. The normal colors of blue, brown, and green were replaced with red, brown, and black. Obvious katana slashes were everywhere, pictures of family and friends were smashed on the floor. Books had been pulled off the shelves, pages ripped out. Candles lined the floor, smashed to pieces. The katanas themselves were metal puddles with handles sticking out. The only things still intact were the bed, for obvious reasons, and a single picture of Sarena. This picture had been heavily modified to resemble how she had looked to Shadow in her nightmares. She could literally feel Leo's anger at the sight of it and, judging from the smirk on Shadow's face, so could he. "And I could have pulled you in here when ever I wanted."

"What?, but the hold..."

"Only applies if the soul is let go unwillingly," Shadow interrupted. It suddenly occurred to Sarena.

"Leo's escape, what happened on Halloween, Usagi, you planned it all didn't you?" she asked.

"Usagi was an unfortunate coincidence, but yes, everything else was part of my brilliant design." If possible, his smirk grew wider. "And I must say, my acting skills were pretty impressive." The young mutant's eyes narrowed.

"You knew about Luna." Not a question.

"Your magic is very easy to detect once it's been seen in practice princess," he chuckled. "It was fun while it lasted, but I'm through with playing games. It's over Leonardo, you lose. Tonight I'll take Sarenaty for myself." Leo clutched Sarena in his arms tightly.

"You'll have to pry her from my cold lifeless arms," he said. His voice filled with rage.

"Exactly, that's why I've decided to let you take her first."

"What?" Before he could say anything else, Sarena could sense images of her being forced into his head. Shadow could control him the whole time. At that moment, Leo's legendary control finally completely snapped. He pinned her to the ground, forcing her into a rough kiss, his hand traveling down her waist, and his hips grinding into hers. His eyes filled with lust. Sarena didn't struggle, instead she kissed him back with the same amount of passion and pushed back with her hips. Leo's eyes widened in shock. Whatever Shadow had expected, this wasn't it. Leo broke the kiss.

"I meant what I said Leo," she said through pants. "If there was anyone I'd allow to love me, it'd be you." She could see Shadow's influence dissappearing from his eyes and being replaced with love and concern. He kissed her again, gently this time, this one an apology showing how much he really did love her. When they broke it, he helped her up.

"Impossible! How did you?..." Shadow stepped back in surprise. Sensing what was happening outside Leo's body, the two ninjas, now confident of the other's love for them, used their link to force images of their family as they were fighting the Shredder. Sarena's came last and Leo used that to motivate his dormant powers enough to force Shadow deep into an untouchable part of his soul and regain control of his body. Shadow disappeared into a swirling vortex. "This isn't over! I'll be back!" He screamed as he vanished from sight. Everything began flying back to the way they were before. The next thing Sarena saw was black.

* * *

"Sarena?" Her eyes slowly opened. Luna leaned over her.

"Luna, I'm alright," she said sitting up.

"I just heard from Bonnie..."

"I know." she smiled with tears in her eyes and touched her heart. Leo had left her body, but not anything else. She could still clearly feel him. "It's over, everything's alright." Luna smiled as she disappeared back into her soul. Sarena entered the elevator and it began its decent into the Lair.

'Sarena.' Leo appeared beside her in spirit form his arms wrapped around her thin frame. 'I long to hold you my arms again, but we'll have to wait until I return.'

'I know, days are years to me. My love,' she answered back. They kissed and he disappeared as the elevator door opened, her brothers surprised, but happy to see her smiling face again, not knowing what had occurred to their two siblings' lives just a few minutes ago. As Sarena stepped into the Lair, showing her face for the first time in three months, she felt two hearts swell and beat as one. Leo might not remember everything that happened to him under Shadow's control, but it didn't matter. Their lives were perfect, all that was missing was Leo's anxiously awaited return and she would wait as long as she had to to see her beloved koi again. To be held in his arms. To be kissed, for the first time, with both in the physical world as a couple. They were one, now and forever.

In the confinds of their room, a white rose, after being wilted for three long months, bloomed again to match its twin.

* * *

Raph: It's kinda mushy.

All my stuff is mushy Raph, it's usually romance stuff.

**Usually?**

...All right always. BTW if you want me to do another universe besides TMNT, tell me, I've got a lot of universes with their own Sarenas.

**Her Shelock Holmes one is his little sister and a vampire.**

Rena!

Raph: Her Gargoyles one is an amnesiac princess with super powers.

Raph!

Leo: Her Loonatics Unleashed one is a human girl who can turn into a cat, has most of Tech's powers, and went to school with him.

Leo!

Don: Her Harry Potter one is a witch who was in love with Harry's father, went to school with him, and through a bunch of things so complicated even I can't figure it out, now goes to school with Harry.

Donny!

Mickey: Her Yu-Gi-Oh one...

OKAY! THEY GET THE POINT! sheesh, why do I put up with this?

**Because you love us.**

Well, I don't know about Raph, but...

Raph: very funny.

Anyway, I'm now trying to get one fanfic out a month, I really want to get Valentine's Day Spell's new chapter up by Valentine's Day, but I'm not sure if it'll happen, keep your fingers crossed. If I don't post it by Valentine's Day, I'll post the new Coraline chapter before the month is over. Here's hoping I'll get it up this time, anything else you want me to do just PM me, later!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, this was a pain to make. I had to transcript about two episodes in three days, I went to my first anime convention (WHICH WAS AWESOME!!), and I had an unexpected trip to my grandmother's this afternoon.

Raph: That countdown thing was stupid.

...I know. Oh, and I took down "Kimra's Premonition" due to lack of hits. 23 in, what four months? My bad first oneshot did better than that and it got a review! Also, how is my "Cinderella" fic so popular? I thought it was really bad since it was my first, but it's got a ton of more hits and favorites than even my "Sarena in Wonderland" fic which got a ton of more reviews.

**Aneras, can we get back to the story?**

Oh yeah, right. This is my last "Leo's Ordeal" chapter.

**All: Finally!**

Leo: Disclaimer: She owns nothing!

Mikey: Let's start it!

Leo's Ordeal

Chapter 5

"Six people in this family, and not one of us owns a watch?!" Sarena exclaimed as she closed her latest book, listening to her brothers trying to figure out what time it was.

"Beats me," Don replied to Raph's question. "Ask Leo." Sarena's heart stopped. Her beloved Leonardo. He'd been gone for over two months now and she hadn't received any word from him, physically or mentally. She hugged her book to her chest.

"Master Splinter, when's that bum coming back anyway?" Raph asked as he and Don walked over to the living area where she, Mikey, Klunk, and Master Splinter sat.

"And is Leo coming back normal?" asked Mikey. "Or like more normal? Cause before he left he was acting kind of, you know." He made the universal sign for crazy. Sarena beat Raph to his job of smacking Mikey upside the head. She wished she could tell her family that Leo was fine now and was only training to become stronger so he could protect her better. He still remembered what happened during their last fight with Shredder.

"I do not know my children," Splinter said. "Leonardo is on a pilgramige to find the Anchent One, and to find answers." He stroked his beard. "Such things are beyond time."

"Well, I miss having him around," said Donny.

"As do we all," Splinter replied. "We have faith that he will return, when he is ready." Sarena stroked Klunk's fur as the cat rubbed against her on her lap to comfort her.

'Oh my love,' she thought. 'Your family's worried, I'm worried. Please come home soon.' She didn't send it over the link. Leo needed to concentrate on his training. The only time they were together was the off chance that they were asleep at the same time. She froze as a calm feeling came over her from Leo, the first thing she'd felt from her love since he'd left. Her family stared at her as her eyes began to glow blue. She felt Leo's presence around her as her oldest brother's voice filled her mind.

'My dear Sarenaty, I'm coming home. Please wait for me.' Her heart filled with joy at that those words. There was something in his voice that worried her, almost like he was hiding something from her, but Leo's calm drowned it out. He left her head as her eyes returned to normal.

"That was Leo. He said he's on his way home!" she exclaimed as Mikey finished the card house he was working on. The excitement didn't last as the perimeter alarm sounded and then abruptly stopped.

"That shouldn't happen," said Don. Sarena put down her book and followed her braniac brother to their lab.

"If something triggers the perimeter alarm, it should keep ringing until Donny or I turn it off," she explained, standing behind Don's chair as he brought up the alarm's data. "It's not suppose to turn off by its self." The screen became static.

"Unless someone just deactivated our outer alarm system," replied Don. This was not good. It couldn't be Lilly, she would have called first. Who could it be? Suddenly, the whole Lair started to shake.

"Um, what is that?" asked Mikey. Everyone took out their weapons, preparing for battle, as Klunk hid behind Mikey's leg with a small meow.

"Whatever it is, it's coming through the front door," Raph said, pointing at the said door with one of his Sai. Sarena tied her mask around her head as Mikey's card house fell to the ground. The door began to move forward as something tried to push it open. For once, Sarena wasn't worried about having to pay for whatever would become broken. The door's hinges stared to give way as they moved closer. Dust filled the area as the door fell with a loud thump, followed by the surrounding wall. When the dust cleared, there were two giant robots and tons of human ninjas.

"What the? The Foot!?" exclaimed Mikey.

"But how? How did they find us?" asked Donny.

"Don't matter how they found us. They found us. Now let's kick the shell out of them," Raph said. Sarena tightened her grip on her dagger. She could feel Leo subconsciously reacting to her thoughts, as he was currently asleep. She leaped at the closest foot ninja to her and slashed at them with her dagger. She kicked two behind her and punched a third. Dimly hearing Mikey's call to watch her back, she round house kicked two and let out a magic blast at a group nearby. A rumble shook the ground as she saw a robot smash a colum. She began to dimly remember a similer sinario not long ago. One with smaller robots.

'No, not again!" she thought as her eyes began to water. She brushed the oncoming tears away and split kick another two ninja. Sarena rejoined her family as the Foot surrounded them, her brothers and father surrounding her. The Foot near the door cleared away as a figure walked though the surrounding dust, the slithouse all too familiar. 'No, impossible.'

"Oh shell," she heard Raph say.

"No way, it can't be him!" exclaimed Don. Fear began to fill Sarena's body. Why couldn't Leo be here?

"Master Splinter? Any chance this is just another mystical attack?" Mikey asked. Splinter stepped forward.

"No my son, this is real," he replied. "All too real."

"The Shredder?" asked Don. "But, the Utroms sentenced him to exile."

"Yeah, well it didn't take," replied Raph. The dust finally cleared as the Foot Elite appeared. Every time she saw them, she was remined of what they did to Leo. That tore her apart.

"Oroku Saki is gone thanks to you." That voice, she'd recognize that voice anywhere. Her fear was being replaced with rage, pure rage. Leo's soul insintly began reacting to her emotions, trying to calm her down. It wasn't working this time. This was her home, her turf, and she had the right to be angry at this invader. The one who had betrayed her trust and hurt the one she loved. "But the Shredder lives on." The Shredder removed the helmet. Only Leo's presence in her mind kept her from blindly attacking the woman in front of her.

"Karai!" Sarena exclaimed. Her eyes began to glow a very dim red.

"So the daughter of Oroku Saki has become the Shredder," said Splinter. "Why?" Why? Who cared why? Sarena couldn't think clearly, all she think of was revenge. Revenge for Leo, for her family, for Karai's betrayl.

"Honor demands it Splinter-san," Karai replied. Even when she was threatening them, she was still polite. Guess that's something…barley. "After you helped the vial Utrom exile my father, I vowed to avenge his honor." Now she was mad. She dare think **the Shredder**was honorable? Aparently Master Splinter had the same idea.

"You dare speak of honor?" he asked. "Your father murdered my Master Yoshi. Your father had no honor!"

"You will pay for your lie, all of you." Her control was now hanging on by a thread. Leo's presence barely helping. "Where is Leonardo?" Her love.

'If he was hear he'd kill you, you traitor.'

"He ain't here!" answered Raph.

"You know, you just missed him, but if you leave right now we'll let him now you stopped by," joked Mikey. How could he joke at a time like this?

"You mock me," Karai said. "The fact you still live mocks me." She put back on the helmet. "That all ends now!" Sarena had had it.

"I've had enough talk!" She yelled. She pointed her dagger at her former friend. "You want a fight Karai? You got one!" Her eyes glowed a full dangerous red.

"Destroy them, leave no one alive!" Karai demanded. As the ninjas closed in on them, they jumped out of the circle, Sarena trying to get closer to Karai, but not secceding. Deciding to take things a little more personal, she ducked into hers and Leo's room, put her dagger back in its sheath around her ankle, and grabbed one of Leo's katanas. As she made to leave she saw the picture of her and Leo, sitting on their bedside table. Not knowing why, she grabbed it and tucked it inside her shirt, using her powers to keep it in place. After all, it wasn't like she had a bra to stuff it into. The stone in the ceiling started to cave. She quickly kicked the screen separating her clothes from the room, knocking everything behind it out of the way. For some unknown reason she turned her family picture face down.

Standing near the door, she looked at the two white roses in their vase, one of which was beginning to burn and singe, and said "Leo, give me strength." Leo's spirit began filling her body. She didn't feel like weak little Sarenaty, the younger sister who always needed to be protected by her brothers. She felt like Leonardo, the strong eldest brother who'd protect those he loved with his life and remain by their side even in death. Her eyes changed from red to blue and she rushed out of the room for the last time. She saw Splinter enter his room, which was now on fire. She elbowed a ninja behind her in the stomach and followed him inside. She watched from the doorway as Karai smashed Master Yoshi's orb.

"Your children destroyed my father. Now I will repay them in kind," said Karai. "I begged Leonardo to let him go, but he would not listen to reason." Reason?!

"It is you who have been blind to reason," replied Splinter. "Oroku Saki was a murderer, but you will not allow yourself to see the truth." He and Karai moved so that they traded places. Her back was to Sarena. She hadn't seen her, but now Splinter did.

"I see clearly rat and you will pay for what you have done to me." Sarena had had enough. She leaped in between the two, Leo's katana facing Karai. Her voice was no longer her own.

"I told you Karai! If I ever saw you again I'd kill you!" Leo's voice spat out her words. "And I always keep my word." She withdrew the sword from its sheath and charged at the woman in front of her. The sheath lay forgotten on the floor. As the two fought, Master Splinter still tried to talk to Karai.

"I reached out to you," he said. "I hoped that you would turn away from evil, but I can see now that it has consumed you." Why was he still talking to her? This woman was beyond reason. She had learned that the hard way. She kicked Karai out of her father's room, knocking off her helmet. At that moment, her emotions were not just her own, her actions, her thoughts, they all were in sinc with Leo. She raised the katana above her former friend's dark heart.

"This is for Leonardo!" It was her own voice this time. Just as she was about to plunge the sword through Karai's armor, a sudden shock hit the back of her neck, right where her psyco chip was. It forced Leo from her mind and her body to shut down. She screamed. Her world went black with one look at the offending ninja and one last thought.

'Mitzi?'

* * *

_'Rena.' Raph?_

_'Ya gonna be okay sis. I gotcha.' _

* * *

_He was in Sarena's body again, but it was different this time. It wasn't Shadow they were fighting, it was Karai. He heard her say that this was for him before an electic shock flung him from her._

_'Sarena!' _

* * *

He awoke with a start. That dream again. It had been happening all week. The Foot had attacked the Lair. Karai was the Shredder. Sarena…he'd never seen her, felt her so angry before. Sarena! Something had happened to her. He just knew it. The fact that it was taking so long for them to get home was evidence of that. She'd used her magic to make the boat reach Japan early for Bonnie's sake. One would think that she'd want him home as quickly as possible.

"Same dream Leo?" Bonnie asked from the corner she lay in. Honestly, he was glad they had sent Bonnie after Shadow. It was nice to have someone to talk to, even if that someone was a mirror image of Raph.

"Yeah," He replied. "I just keep thinking that Sarena needs my help."

"Leo, she is capable of taking care of herself you know. Besides just keep thinking about how happy she'll be to see you again." Leo nodded. She was right, seeing Sarena after being away so long would make his painful time away from her worth it.

* * *

About a week later Leo and Bonnie walked through the sewers to the Lair.

"Wow, I've been gone so long I actually missed these old sewers," he said. They got to a junction.

"Well, this is where I leave," said Bonnie. "Say hi to Raph and Rena for me. I've gotta tell Lilly to fix the school's plumbing."

"I will and thank you," he replied. "Sarena's really lucky to have a friend like you."

"Hey, any brother of Rena's and Raph's is a brother in law of mine." With that she ran off, leaving Leo with a dumb founded look. He looked towards the Lair's entrance and gasped. It was wrecked.

"Oh no, the Lair!" He shed his coat and unsheathed one of his katanas, cautiously walking inside. The inside was worse than the out. "No, what happened here?"

* * *

This is where I'm skipping ahead because I don't feel like transscripting the whole episode. It's basically the same, so I'll just go to the parts where it differs.

Raph: Lazy

SHUT IT!

* * *

Leo pulled up the pizza box Angel had left in the phone booth. Inside it was a note from April and the Sewer Sweet Sewer plake Sarena had made in art class back in grade school, crumpled and bent up.

"Leo I'm so sorry. I'm not sure what to say. The others are, Karai said she got them all. She left this. She said you're next. Please be careful." The note said. He crumpled it. His dream had been real.

"No, it can't be. Karai is lying," he said. "They're alive, I know it. Sarena…" He searched the link for her. She was unconscious, but alive.

'I'll find you my love, and the others too. Please wait just a little longer.' He threw the note away and ran off.

* * *

The Battle Shell lay beat up in the middle of the street. Knowing from experience, it had seen better days.

"Looks like the Battle Shell took a missle." He looked at tracks nearby it that didn't match the tires. "But these could be Shell Cycle tracks." He noticed something under a nearby railroad bridge. "And that is definatly Raph's helmet." He ran to it as a train rumbled overhead. The glass was completly cracked. He closed his eyes with it in his hands and what happened came to him.

* * *

_Raph was driving the Battle Shell with Sarena unconscious in the passenger seat. As he'd suspected, Raph had taken her with him. As the helicopter in front of the truck got closer he grabbed Sarena and their helemets, put them on, made sure she was on him tight, and just as the missle hit the truck, Raph's Shell Cycle broke out the back and rode away as fast as it could go._

_"Misstress Karai, the ones called Rapheal and Sarenaty have been terminated."_

_"Excellent."_

_Raph's bike rode under the bridge, slowed it down and, as much as it pained him to, he leaped up to the bridge's rails with Sarena on his shell, leaving the bike to crash somewhere in the distance. He ditched his helmet, throwing it to the ground and ran across the bridge right before a train headed for Coney Island went by. _

* * *

"The D train, Coney Island," he realized. He opened his eyes. Leo stared at his brother's helmet for a second longer, feeling sad that his brother lost his favorite ride. "I sure hope Raph and Rena are in better shape than his helmet."

* * *

He found Raph under a railroad bridge near Astro Land, drinking a soda. As he tossed it away, Leo got closer. Raph sensed he was near and took out his weapons, not knowing it was him.

"I thought I'd find you here." A smile crossed Raph's face.

"Leo?" he asked. "Leo am I glad to see you." His smile fell. "Leo they found the Lair. They got to us. The others…I don't know what happened to them. I…" He put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"It's okay Raph. They're all fine. I found them. Everyone is okay."

"I'm glad you're back bro."

"Where's Sarena?" Raph smiled sadly and nodded over his shoulder.

"She's over there. She's waiting for you." He walked over to her, seeing his love in the flesh for the first time in months. She was paler than usual, something he didn't think was possible, and clutched to her chest was a katana, the katana she'd made for him for their fourteenth birthday. Other than that, she looked more beautiful than he remembered. He picked her up bridal style and carried her back to Raph.

"Come on, let's get back to the others." Raph nodded and followed him out.

* * *

"Everyone! I found them! They're okay!" They walked into the area they were using as shelter.

"Hey, I heard you guys were having a party." Raph said. Don limped over to his older brother.

"Rapheal! You made it."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Raph replied. Leo placed Sarena down near some railing and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

* * *

_'My love, please give me the strength I need to avenge your honor.' Leo?_

_'I'll be back my sweet. Hold on.' Leo_!

* * *

It was dark. It had been dark for a while. Ever since that electroshock had gone through her body and had knocked her out. That was probably a week ago. Suddenly she felt a presence standing over her, a warm comforting presence, one that she'd know anywhere. It was slowly coaxing her out of her unconscious state and into the light. As she fluttered her eyes open slowly and her eyes slowly focused themselves she noticed someone in front of her. When her vision cleared the first thing she saw was Leo. Her Leo, the one that she…

"L...Leo," she started. Leo placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Sarena," he said. "Don't talk." He removed his finger and replaced it with his lips. Sarena saw his eyes flutter close as hers did. This wasn't like the kisses they had shared before, when he was healing her with a mix his dormant magic and her active one. She knew, for the first time, this was, for lack of a better term, "True Love's First Kiss". Suddenly their mind link was wide open and their love soared through each others' very being. Sarena felt like she was flying. This was the best thing she had ever experienced and, if he wasn't already, she felt Leo, for the first time since they were hatchlings, relax completely under the intense feeling rushing through their link. The warm sensation radiating from him was stronger than ever. It warmed her entire being, right down to her core and she swore at some point it would burn her, but not in a painful way. They clung to each other tightly as though Leo would leave and they'd never see each other again. When they finally broke apart for air, for her sake, Leo placed his forehead against hers gently and whispered "I'll never leave you again." Sarena shivered at that promise.

Somewhere through the haze of her clouded mind she could vaugly hear Raph saying "Well, It's about time."

* * *

Okay, I borrowed that last part from "Sarena in Wonderland". I was going to put Leo's fight scene with Karai in so he could tell her that Sarena wouldn't be so merciful if she saw her, but decided not to because I have to go to bed soon and I spent too much time being destracted by Vic Mignogna's voice.

**His voice is so cool!**

I know!

**Sarena and Aneras: _squeals!!_**

Boys except Leo: _sweatdrops_ Girls.

Leo: Hey I was a girl for a while so I can understand.

Raph: What, you're an expert on girls now?

Leo: _smirk_ Yep.

Next will be Coraline, It'll be out sometime before June. Thanks for putting up with my third completed chapter story. I won't be working from the 16th - the 25th because I'll be going away for spring break.

Raph: You mean back to your remote island?

Sarena, please make sure he doesn't trash my stuff again.

**...I'll try.**

Happy Easter everyone!

**All: See you next time!**


End file.
